Through The Years
by xlovelyloserface
Summary: Gabby and Troy were married in college, until they had to divorce. Two years later, Gabby is a single parent of twins and has a job as a reporter and Troy is a basketball star. What happens when they meet again for an interview? R&R, loves. COMPLETED! :
1. Chapter 1

"Gabby…I've been waiting to ask you this for a while…um, but uh…" Troy mumbled as he tried to clear his throat.

Gabby looked up at him, a little surprised. "Troy?"

"Um…" he says, as he gets down on one knee. "Will you…marry me?" Troy holds out a small little box with a beautiful ring inside.

Gabby smiles brightly and grabs Troy's hand. "Yes, Troy." She beams. "I'd love to."

Troy gets up and holds her in his arms tightly and smiles. "Finally," he said. "I know we're still in college and all but…I really love you and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, Troy." Gabby smiles. "You're the only one." She said, and then she kisses him softly.

About a year after they're married. They are still in college, their final year.

Gabby shudders as she looks down at the test. Her eyes well up in tears full of subdominant feelings. She hears the door open and she quickly wipes her tears and comes out of the bathroom. She sees Troy sitting nervously on the couch, rocking back and forth.

"Troy? What's wrong?" she said, as she sits next to him and puts her arm around his back.

He rests his head on his hand. "My dad's putting so much pressure on me to make it on the NBA and he says…it's because of you."

Gabriella looks at a little hurt and pulls her arm away. "W-What?"

Troy looks at Gabriella sadly with his watery eyes. "I'm really sorry…there's just so much more out there for me---and you. I don't want to waste your time with something…people don't believe in."

"I believe in us. Don't you?" Gabby cries, as tears run down her cheeks.

Troy shifts his eyes away from her. "I love you, so much, Gabs. I do. I'm just…"

Gabby pulls her knees to her chest and sobs into her sweats. "I-I don't…"

"College is ending…you've got an internship at hand already…I love you, I do. I think…"

Gabby got off the couch and stands on the doorway of her and Troy's room. "I-I should…get packing…"

Two years later.

"Gabby," Clara, Gabriella's mother cried from the kitchen. "Telephone,"

"Okay, Mom. Hold on a second," she said as she looked toward her two children, Christian and Natalie. She wiped their messy faces as they sat on their stools.

"More rice!" Natalie cried, throwing her little arms in the air as her brown curls jumped.

Gabby smiled. "No more, Nattie."

"No mo peas!" Christian said with a frown.

Gabriella laughed. "Okay, no more peas, Chris." She said, as she pulled them out of the chair. "Fifteen minutes before bedtime," Gabby called after them as they ran towards the TV. Gabby walked into the kitchen as Clara washed the dishes. "Hello?" Gabby said to the phone. "Oh, hey Mr. Garrets, I'm fine, thank you…" she said. "Yes…Okay, thank you so much. I'll see you Tuesday."

"What was that?" Clara asked as she turned off the faucet.

"Oh, it's my boss Mr. Garrets, he said I'd be reporting a special for a player from the Phoenix Suns." Gabby said, as she washed a few dishes with her mom.

"Wait, isn't that team for…Arizona?" Clara asked.

Gabby nodded. "But since it's off season, one of the players is from New Mexico we're doing a report."

"Oh, okay." Clara said.

Gabby held Chris' and Natalie's hand as she entered the basketball arena. She walked on the sidelines, holding their tiny little hands until she could find someone she knew. She watched the players, curiously observing them, one seemed to be familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ms. Montez?" Mr. Garrets said. "Nice to see you and the children."

Gabby put on a smile. "Sorry, Mr. Garrets, I'm just used to working the afternoon shift."

Mr. Garrets stood up tall and shook his head. "No, no, it's quite alright."

"You tall." Natalie said, pointing her finger at him.

Gabby shushed her daughter as she put her fingers over her mouth.

Gabriella smiled as she led the children to the dressing rooms in the back. Gabby sat and the chair and had her make-up done. Once she was finished, Natalie and Chris were finished coloring a random magazine.

"Can you watch them, Morgan?" Gabby asked one of the production managers.

Morgan pushed her blonde hair back. "Yeah. You're wanted in five,"

"Thanks." Gabriella said, as she looked at her watch. "Bye, Chris. Bye, Nattie."

Gabby hurried into the arena as a camera man handed her a microphone. As the player she was about to interview began talking with Mr. Garrets, Gabriella got into position.

As soon as the player turned around and walked her way, she suddenly realized who the familiar face was. The soft brown hair, the glittery eyes, the soft smile. How could she forget?

"Gabby…?" Troy asked, in his Phoenix Suns sweats.

"Troy…" Gabby said with a little sound of surprise in her voice.

Troy smiled, which made Gabby's heart melt. "It's good to see you." He said, awkwardly.

"Uh," Gabby smiled. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too." She said flatly.

"I'm guessing you're the reporter I'm doing the interview with…" he said, holding his neck, just like he used to do in High School and College.

Gabby nodded. "Y-Yeah."

It was awkward silence as they stared into each other eyes, a little questioningly.

"In five…four…" The camera man cried, and he held up his hands for the rest of the numbers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked Chapter One! **

She stood before him, mesmerized by his eyes. She snapped out of the little dazed and focus back to the camera. "Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez with the Albuquerque News. I'm here at the arena with Troy Bolton from the Phoenix Suns. So, Mr. Bolton, what brings you back to Albuquerque?"

Troy smiled as Gabby held the microphone before him. "Besides visiting my mom…" he said as Gabby giggled shyly. "I'm doing a special Charity event for the Lung Cancer foundation. We're having a game here in Albuquerque for the foundation. All proceeds go to the foundation."

Gabby nodded, like a professional newscaster. "What sparked your dedication for the Lung Cancer Foundation?"

"My uncle, who was a basketball coach, died a few years back from Lung Cancer."

"You seem very supportive towards the foundation and younger fans are glad to see an Albuquerque native." Gabby said, holding the microphone before her.

"Well, I'm glad to be one." He laughed.

Gabby smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Bolton." She said, as she turned to the camera. "I'm Gabriella Montez, Albuquerque News." She said with a smile.

"And we're off," one of the camera men cried.

"Well done, Ms. Montez." Mr. Garrets said, as Gabby handed one of the camera men her microphone.

"Thank you, Mr. Garrets." Gabby said, before hurrying back into the dressing room.

"Uh, Gabby." Troy called, jogging after her. "Um…can we talk?"

Gabby shrugged. "Okay, if you can keep up." Gabby said.

Troy nodded and followed her lead out of the arena. "Are we okay…I mean after the whole um, thing."

"I guess you we're _okay_ after two years with no contact." Gabby said, a little coldly.

Troy grabbed his neck. "I'm really sorry, Gabs."

Gabriella's spine tingled when she heard him call her Gabs.

"I know it's been awhile since we've talked especially after the little…thing we had in college."

Gabby stopped in her tracks and face Troy directly. "It wasn't a thing, Troy, it was more then a relationship, something I really wanted for us back then." Gabby turned away and continued walking.

Troy followed after her. "I know, I'm sorry, but look how good everything turned out. I'm playing basketball, my dream. You're a news reporter, you're happy. Gabs, everything turned out fine. Everything's now…"

Gabby whipped the dressing room door open, revealing her two children. They were playing on the floor, Natalie was scribbling over a sports magazine and Chris was rolling a basketball into the couch.

"…perfect…" Troy mumbled. "Whose kids are these?"

"They're mine." Gabby said. "Natalie and Christian." She said proudly.

"Mama!" Chris yelled as he grabbed Gabriella's leg. "I played bally."

Gabby smiled and looked down at her son. "That's so good, Chris."

Chris looked up at Troy. "Who you?" he frowned.

"This is Troy…" Gabby said, crouching down to Chris' size.

Chris made a face. "I play bally." He said before he ran away.

"Cute kids."

"Thanks," Gabby smiled.

Troy cleared his throat. "So, I didn't know you were married. Isn't kids a big step?"

Gabby sat on the couch, pulling her things together. "Well, I'm not married."

Troy made a confused faced as he sat next to Gabriella. "Wait…don't you need a guy to have kids?"

Gabriella simply laughed as Troy looked at her confused. "No, I bought them at the pet shop." She said through giggles. "Yes, they're mine Troy,"

"Did the Dad walk out…was he some kind of jerk or something?"

Gabby shook her head, avoiding Troy's eyes. "No, he's very sweet and charming. He's extremely kind and understanding. He's something very special."

Troy nodded. "Then why did he leave?"

"I guess, he knew we both had something better for us. He doesn't know about the children though. He told me there was something out there better, I guess I believed it. We had more then a relationship though…"

"Oh, seems like a nice guy."

Gabby nodded and smiled. "Yeah, he is."

Then, Natalie ran up to Gabriella on the verge of tears, covering her knee with her little fingers. "Mama…" she cried. "Boo-Boo."

"Aww," Gabby said in a calming voice, as she kissed her knee. "Does it feel better?"

Natalie frowned. "A wittle." She turned to Troy and smiled. "Boy."

"Troy," Gabriella corrected her.

Natalie scrunched up her nose and ran back to her brother.

Gabby looked at her watch, realizing how late it was. She got up from the chair and grabbed her purse. She collected herself before gathering the kids. "Sorry, Troy, but I've got to go."

Troy jumped up. "Uh, it was nice talking to you, though. Uh, want to go for lunch or something?"

Gabriella smiled as she put on Chris' coat. "That would be nice…only if I could have two little tag-a-longs."

Troy smiled as he ruffled Chris' hair. Chris smiled back before returning to his games with his sister. "Of course, you still live in the house?"

Gabby nodded.

"See you tomorrow," he said, before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks (: anyways, chapter three. Reviews would be **_**lovely! **_**Aha. Anyways, enjoy kiddos!**

"Gabriella Montez?" Chad asked as he threw the basketball at Troy. "You mean your ex-wife?"

Troy dribbled and went around Chad. "Yeah, I mean what happened before is over. She's even got kids, twins."

Chad attempted to block Troy, but he made a shot. "Kids? Really? Taylor and I don't even have any. So, what are they like?"

"Cute," Troy said, a little out of breath as he passed Chad the ball. "She's not married though, so the father's some random guy."

"It must be tough, being a single parent and all, especially since there are two of them." Chad said, throwing it into the hood. "Did you ever think the kids are yours?"

Troy stopped for a second, looking around. "Well…" he said softly. "We did…"

"Maybe you should ask her." Chad suggested, passing him the ball. "Gabriella's not the type to have kids before marriage, if you know what I mean."

Troy dribbled the ball and made a clear shot as Chad went for the hopeful rebound. "Yeah…I'm goin' to lunch with her today and the kids. Should I ask her?"

Chad caught the ball and dribbled. "Go for the gold," he said as he took a shot.

Troy stood nervously before the Montez house. The sun was glowing brightly and the breeze was soft and cool. Troy waited patiently before Clara answered the door with a smile.

"Troy," Clara said, as she hugged him.

"Hello, Ms. Montez," Troy said as they broke off. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Call me Clara. Two years and you're already forgetting…" she said with a warm smile.

Troy laughed nervously. "I guess I've taken too many basketballs to the head."

Clara laughed. "Come on in, Troy." She said as she held the door open for him.

Troy nodded and stepped inside her home. Everything was the same, maybe there were a few new decorations and little more children toys around, but the smell was still the same. It smelled crisp, soft, and happy---like Gabriella.

"Troy," Gabby said with a smile as she came out of the family room. She held Natalie on her hip and held Chris by the hand. Her curls were in a small bun and her smile was bright. She was in jeans and a light blue sweater that hugged her. "How are you?" she asked, as she and her children reached the floor.

"Papa," Chris said as he bit into the cracker he was eating.

Gabriella bit her lip impatiently as she out Natalie on the floor.

"Uh, I'm good. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good." Gabriella said as she grabbed her purse.

They walked out the door after they said good-bye to Clara. Troy picked up Natalie and held her on his hip. Gabriella smiled when she saw the moment.

"I guess she likes you," Gabby smiled.

Troy smiled back. "I guess. How old is she?"

"She just turned three about two weeks ago. They're verbal skills aren't so advanced yet." Gabriella said, holding Chris' hand as they walked into the park.

"So…how have you been? I mean after we…" Troy mumbled. The word "divorce" seemed unspeakable to each other. "…you know. Have you gotten any jobs? Dated any guys?"

"After that…I graduated, received an internship at _Albuquerque Today_, but then after half a year I accepted the internship from Albuquerque News, then I received a job as an interview reporter." Gabriella said, looking at the park. "I haven't date anyone…except the father of the kids and that's it. Taylor's set up a few blind dates. She's even set me up this Friday." She said with a laugh. "No really charmed me like you, Troy."

Troy smiled proudly and chuckled. "I'm flattered. Probably the father is a little more charming to give you the kids."

Gabriella nodded as they stopped at the swings. She pulled her kids into the baby swings and she and Troy pushed them gently. "I love them so much. I'm so thankful my mom and I can take turns watching them."

"How about I watch them for you? I mean, I'm on off season and I'm not busy." Troy suggested, giving Chris a soft push on the swings.

Gabby shrugged. "I'm not sure, they're a little uncomfortable around people they don't know."

"Papa." Natalie sung.

"Papa!" Chris repeated.

Gabriella laughed. "I guess they like you…tomorrow at 9:00?"

Troy nodded. Gabriella lifted Natalie and Chris from the seats. The twins quickly rushed over to the sand box and began smoothing their fingers into the sand. Gabriella and Troy took a seat on the swings and rock back and forth.

Troy fiddled with his fingers nervously as he looked at his feet. He was mustering up the courage to ask if Natalie and Chris were his kids. How would Gabby take it?

"What about you?" Gabby asked, suddenly. "How have you been? After college? What about dating?"

"Um, I graduated. Got picked in the first round for the Phoenix Sun roster and Chad and I are training with them." Troy said, taking a breath. "As for dating, I've had a few girls…"

Gabby cocked an eyebrow, not surprised at all.

"No, no. Not like _that_, I mean I've gone on a couple dates too." Troy said, clearing a few things up. "I don't to be rude, but, what about Natalie's and Chris' father? Does he visit them? Does he know about them?"

"He visited them…once, recently actually. He knows about them he doesn't know they're _his_." Gabby paused. "He didn't ask, so I didn't tell. It's a little sad though."

Troy nodded understandingly. _I should ask her now, I feel like she's talking about me_, he decided. "Gabby…I don't want to be rude, but, is there any chance I'm the father?"

Gabby looked at Troy and stared into his deep blue eyes, they were just like Natalie's and Chris'. What would she say? "Troy,"

**REVIEW! REVIEW! Cliffhanger, much? Aha, thanks (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm in a good mood now! (: to answer your question, the got an annulment. I'm not positive what it means, but I saw it on one tree hill. It's like divorce, but they have a good reason, since they're young. Anyways, here's chapter four.

* * *

**

"So?"

Gabriella looked at her children, collecting her thoughts. "Honestly?"

Troy nodded.

"They're yours, Troy. I was going to tell you," she said quickly.

Troy took a dead breath and bit his lip. He rested his head on his hands and let out a sigh. "Gabby, why didn't you? Two years? I could have been there, Gabs."

"I found out they day you told me you were divorcing me, Troy." She said, coldly.

Troy tried to digest everything, especially when she said the word, _divorce_. "I'm sorry, but it just happened. Why didn't you call? Why didn't you mention it? Maybe we'd still be…" Troy said softly.

Gabby paused. _Maybe_. "That was a long time ago, Troy. It's over now. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I was still young and so scared. We were about three months from graduating…" she said, in a soft tone. "At least you got your scholarship, but we're both happy now, aren't we?"

_Maybe_, Troy thought. "Uh, yeah. I just want to be a father to them."

Gabby smiled. "They already think you are." She said with a soft giggle.

"Is it okay? If I visit them, baby-sit them, and be a father. Can I tell my father? I feel bad, though. Three years without me…" Troy sighed, looking away from Gabby.

"There's still time, Troy." She said, comfortingly.

Troy smiled to himself, remembering her soft voice, making his heart ring, just like when he was in college. "I know. I want be there for them…all the time, Gabs. I want to make it up to them…and you."

Gabby looked up into his navy eyes, mesmerized. The feeling couldn't be shaken and she felt her heart jump. She felt butterflies. She felt excitement. She wanted to jump into his arms, like when they were young. "I need to go…" Gabby said quickly. She picked up her purse and jumped out of the swings. She needed to hide her feelings.

"Gabby?"

Gabriella went to the sandbox and picked up her kids. She brushed the sand off their hands before pulling Natalie on her hip. "I-I'm sorry, Troy…"

"Gabriella, wait." Troy said, reaching for her arm. "Can I at least take you to lunch?

"McDonalds?" Gabriella giggled. "Such a classic," she said, as Troy opened the door for her. "Thanks."

"Play!" Natalie cried, throwing her tiny arms in the air.

"No, Nattie, eat first." Gabby instructed. She turned to Troy. "Want to be a father?"

Troy shrugged as he held Chris' hand. "Uh, sure."

Gabby handed Troy a yellow bag with flowers on it. "Your first mission, change Chris' diaper, he smells like you after basketball practice."

"You remember?" Troy said with a flirtatious smirk.

Gabby laughed. "Yeah, take your mission and go."

Troy held Chris by the hand and led him to the men's bathroom. "What to do…" Troy mumbled. He lifted Chris on the counter and pulled down his pants. "Whoa!" Troy cried, in shock, covering his eyes. "This is mission impossible." Troy squirmed and looked away. He quickly slipped on the diaper and disinfected both his and Chris' hands.

"Baby problems?" guy asked. He had sandy blonde hair and was just as tall as Troy.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, first time." He said, closing up the bag. "First day on the job."

The guy laughed and washed his hands. He dried them off and followed Troy out of the bathroom and went their separate ways.

Troy returned to the play area, where Gabby was sitting by herself and watching Nattie play. Chris quickly ran to join her and Troy slipped into his seat.

"How'd it go?" Gabby asked.

Troy wiped his hands on his pants and shoved some fries in his mouth. "Uh, I didn't look most of the time, it was dangerous."

"That's the whole point of the mission," Gabby teased. "It's supposed to be dangerous, I was hoping for some broken bones or bruises."

Troy chuckled. "Do the burns on my eyes count?"

Gabby threw her head back and laughed. Oh no, the butterflies. "About what you said before…can you really baby-sit Natalie and Chris tomorrow?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah,"

"Thanks, Taylor's set me up on some silly blind date."

_Date_? Troy felt a little sad, a little overcame. He was beginning to have that feelings of high school, of kindergarten. "Cool,"

When this _family_, finished up, they gathered there things and set for the door. Troy felt for the first time like a father.

"Oh, are those your kids?" a lady said, sitting at a booth.

"Yes," Gabby said with a proud smile.

The lady smiled. "They're lovely, aren't they, Diane? What cute kids you have,"

"Thanks." Troy said, feeling a little like a father but a little awkward.

"You kids are so young to be married," Diane said.

Gabby blushed and looked at Troy. "Uh, yeah, but true love overcomes."

The two ladies sighed in delight. "Aw, well nice talking, dear." She said before they left.

"What did you mean by that?" Troy asked, as he unlocked Gabriella's car.

Troy and Gabby placed they're tired kids in their car seats and put their seat belts on. They two slipped into the front seat and continued their little conversation.

"I meant that I loved you." _No, I don't,_ Gabby thought, _I love him_. Gabby shook her thought away. _I loved him, that's it_. "I love you, Troy…but not like it was before,"

_She just loved me,_ Troy thought letting out a sigh. "I loved you too."

"Are we okay?" Gabriella asked. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course," Troy lied.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely. If you're an outsider fan, read my fan fic for that too. &suggestions for guy names for gabriella's date? Thanks, loves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the name suggestions! They were all really helpful! It's really weird, since one reader predicted this chapter perfectly, it's so weird!

* * *

**

"I didn't get the chance to ask you, but how was the date with Troy?" Clara asked, cleaning the kitchen on a sunny Friday morning.

"It's not a date, mom." Gabriella said, sitting Chris and Natalie on the couch to watch Dora. "And it went fine. I told him about the kids, he's happy about that. We're just friends."

Clara smirked. "If your just friends…then why don't you ask him to move in?"

Gabby whipped her head toward her mother, her eyes widened. "What? Move in?"

"You said it yourself, you're just friends and he wants to be father, right?"

Gabby nodded slowly.

"Then call him, he'd be happy to be in their lives." Clara said, grabbing her purse and walking out the door to work.

Gabby sighed and grabbed the phone. She dialed Troy's number and waited for him to pick up. "Troy?"

"Oh, Gabby." Troy said, tiredly. "It's 9:00 in the morning."

Gabby giggled. "Sorry, um, you're okay about the whole kid situation, right?"

"Of course. I love the kids." He said with a little yawn.

"Um, do you want to move in? I mean—just for the kids. Yeah, we have an extra room upstairs, so if you want." Gabby said, nervously.

"Sure, I'll bring my things over."

"Okay, bye." Gabby said with a quick smile.

* * *

"You have hardly anything!" Gabriella cried, carrying a small box into Troy's new room. She placed it on the bed and smiled at Troy, who entered with a large brown box filled with prized possessions and he placed it on the cabinet.

"I'm a guy, all I need is a couple of boxes to carry my stuff." Troy chuckled.

"I hope you like the color peach," Gabby said, sitting on the peach colored sheets of the bed.

Troy laughed and jumped next to Gabby, shaking the bed. "I don't mind, it matches my complexion."

Gabriella laughed and threw her head back. "I guess you should start unpacking," she said, reaching for the first box she saw.

Troy reached for another box and started unpacking. He put a few clothes inside the cabinet. Gabriella pulled out the box full of his prized possessions—basketball trophies, awards, signed jerseys, and a few photos. She pulled the framed picture of his family and smiled to herself and she placed it on top of the drawer. She pulled out another frame, Troy and a thin blonde girl, wrapping their arms around each other.

"Girlfriend?" Gabby asked, putting the picture on the drawer.

Troy rushed over to Gabby's side to confiscate the picture. "It's old,"

"Really, you consider two months, old?" she said, reading the date on the picture before Troy put it away.

"Well…"

Gabriella smiled. "What's her name?"

"Melissa, she's a cheerleader for the team. We dated for…a month or two."

"That's definitely not unexpected."

Troy cocked an eyebrow and looked at Gabby. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Gabriella laughed. "Troy, face it, you're a player. All the girls want you," she said with a smirk.

"That's not…" Troy mumbled to himself as he continued unpacking.

Gabby reached for another frame. It was her and Troy, on the beach right after they got married in City Hall. Gabby and Troy had their arms wrapped around each other and bright smiles. She was in a simple white dress and Troy was in a dress pants and a tie, standing near a beautiful garden.

"Good times," Troy said, over her shoulder.

Gabby turned to Troy, their faces were an inch and a half away from each other. She stared into his navy eyes, mesmerized, but she quickly turned away. "Uh, yeah. I can't believe you still kept it, after all those years."

Troy smirked to himself and continued unpacking his clothes into the closet. "Yeah, you were the one, right?"

Gabriella couldn't help but blush, he was too charming, too sweet, too lovable, too perfect to be hers.

* * *

"Thanks, Troy, I really appreciate it." Gabriella smiled as they sat on the tiny couch in the nursery. She had just finished giving Natalie her diaper change.

"No problem," Troy smiled as he tidied up.

"You're okay with this…moving in here?"

Troy shrugged as he carried Chris. "Yeah, I guess, are you?"

Gabriella shrugged back. "At first I was a little uncomfortable…but now, it seems to have it's benefits." She said with a smile.

Troy laughed. "Yeah, I guess. They don't…ask about me?"

Gabriella made a quizzical look. "The kids? Troy, the can't speak English properly, the only ask for food and Barney."

Troy smiled. "Yeah, how am I gonna tell my dad?"

"You just say, 'Dad, when Gabriella and I were married we…' um, we can't say that…" Gabriella said, biting her lip.

Troy laughed as Chris began to play with his jacket. "Yeah, my mom would love to here that."

Gabriella smiled back. "Just say, 'Dad, when Gabriella and I were married, she was pregnant and didn't tell me and we have kids…and their adorably cute?'"

Troy smiled and held his neck. "That would totally win my mom over."

"I know," she smirked.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Troy?" Gabriella begged as she handed him Natalie.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, as he left the room. He jogged down the stairs with the kids in hand and opened the door, with the guy from the bathroom at McDonalds before him.

"Twins?" he asked, questionably.

Troy chuckled. "Cute, huh? What's up man?" he said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Tyler." He said with a charming smile.

"Troy," he said. "Come in," he said.

Tyler smiled as he stepped into the house. Troy gestured to take a seat on the couch. Tyler say down on one couch and Troy sat on the other and the two guys just look at each other as the twins look around oddly.

"Um…so how do you know Gabriella?" Tyler asked, pushing his soft blonde hair back.

Troy, feeling a little intimidated, gave a little nod. "We used to be married."

Tyler raised an eyebrow and let out a little chuckle.

"No, really, we used to be married. These are our kids,"

Tyler nodded understandingly. "Wait…she's married?"

"No, we kind of got separated…"

Tyler nodded again. "Oh, okay. Yeah, that's cool."

Gabriella walked down the stairs in a soft peach dress. Her hair was in their original bouncy girls and somehow, she looked better then Troy remembered. Both of them stood up, mesmerized by her smile, her soft glare, her presence.

"You look…great, Gabs." Troy said, softly.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled as she walked to Tyler. "I'm Gabriella."

"You look lovely, I'm Tyler."

Gabriella's face light up when she shook his hand and Troy felt the jealousy inside him bubble. _Wait, I don't like her…I…love her?

* * *

_

**REVIEW! Thanks, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm in a generous mood, so I'm updating twice in one day! This one is pretty long, but it's worth it (:**

* * *

"Thanks for a great night, Tyler." Gabriella said with a smile as they waited in front of her house. "You were extremely sweet."

"My pleasure. I just wanted to know…you and Troy aren't dating right?" Tyler asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Gabriella immediately looked up at him and her cheeks blushed a little. "No, no. We used to be married, but we have kids and…he's just living here to be with the kids."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, he told me, I just wanted to hear it from you."

Gabriella smiled as Tyler reached for her hand. He slowly leaned toward her face and their lips met. She could feel his face near hers and she could explode with excitement. As they pulled away, Tyler smiled and ran his fingers through his hair and Gabby blushed and touched her lips.

"Thank you," Gabby said, as she unlocked the door and stepped inside the dark house.

She was still absolutely mesmerized over how amazing Tyler was. He was sweet, caring, kind, and not to mention handsome. She felt Goosebumps every time their hands touched, just like in High School…with Troy.

Gabby checked her watch, it was about 1:30 in the morning and the house was silent and dark. She was beginning to get really tired and was getting sleepy. She slipped off her shows and dangled by them strap as she crept up the stairs. Gabriella walked into Natalie and Chris' room, finding it dark and empty.

_Where did they go?_ She thought. Gabriella walked into Troy's room, he was flat on his back on the bed in a white shirt and boxers with his arms around Chris and Natalie. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the perfect Kodak moment. Tiredly, Gabby walked over to the bed and attempted to pick up Chris, but he quickly turned away and drowsily woke up.

"Mama." He mumbled.

"Time to get up, Chris."

Chris yawned and wiped his eyes. "No," he said, before resting his head on Troy's arm.

Gabby shook her head and attempted to pick him up again and but he quickly turned away. She was getting drowsy, so she slipped under the beach covers and rested her head on Troy's forearm, with Chris between them, unaware who she was sleeping next too.

* * *

Troy rustled on the pillow as the morning sunshine awoke him. He attempted to get up, until he remembered he let Natalie and Chris sleep in his bed. He softly turned to the other side, comforting Natalie and he felt an arm go over his shoulder. Troy turned the opposite side and saw Gabby resting on his arm. A little shocked, a little happy, a little tried, Troy inched closer.

Chris, who was fully awake got out of the bed and walked across the hall in Clara's room. Troy began to fall asleep with Gabriella in his arms and while she was still asleep, she pulled his body closer, so close; he could hear her long soft breaths.

Troy drowsily closed his eyes as he heard the door open a little, but too caught up in the moment to open his eyes and check who it was. There were a few footsteps and little child's giggle as Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy and rested wrapped her arms around his body.

"I prefer everything to be rated PG in my house." Clara said, in a loud voice awakening both of them.

They quickly sat up from the bed as Clara crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. Gabriella looked up at her mom, tiredly.

"I'm going to work." She said as she left the room. "And I thought you were separated!"

Gabby looked and Troy awkwardly and threw her head down on the pillow and Troy followed her lead and plopped his body next to hers on the bed as they both looked at the ceiling.

"We didn't…" Gabby said.

Troy jumped up and checked his clothes. "I don't think so, I mean no." Troy smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't…come here?"

"N-No…" Gabby denied as she blushed.

"Really you just happen to come here?" he teased.

"I'm going to take a shower…"

* * *

"Are you ready to go see Grandpa?" Gabriella asked Natalie in a gentle voice as she buckled her into her car seat.

Natalie nodded as she squeezed her stuffed giraffe. Gabriella closed the door of the car and slipped into the passenger's seat as Troy started the car.

"Are you nervous?" Gabriella asked as Troy backed out of the driveway.

Troy shrugged as she turned the wheel. "Um, yeah, I guess."

"You don't have to be, you said your mom would love it." Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled back at her. "Yeah, she'd think it was cute."

Gabriella laughed, suddenly remembering the feeling when she was in Troy's arms. Her smile quickly faded when she came to realization of how she felt.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, making a turn.

Gabriella nodded nervously. "I'm fine."

They finally reached Jack and Annie's house and he parked the car on the driveway. Gabriella took the kids out of their car seats. Gabriella held Chris' hand while Troy carried Natalie and rang the doorbell.

"Gabriella!" Annie screamed wrapping her arms around her excitedly. "Come inside!" she cried.

"Thanks, Mrs. Bolton." Gabby smiled as Annie motioned them to sit on the couch.

"Call me Annie. Jack! Look who's here!" she cried when everyone was settled.

Jack came down the stairs. "Troy, Gabriella!" he said, giving them both a big hug at the same time. "How are you kids?" he said, sitting down next to his wife.

"What adorable kids!" Annie cried. "Gabby are they yours?"

Gabriella smiled proudly. "Yes, this is Natalie and Chris."

"Gwama." Natalie chirped.

"Gwama." Chris repeated.

Annie giggled. "Aw, they called me Grandma. Who's the father?" Annie's smiling face slowly faded. "Are they Troy's?"

"Yeah, I didn't know until now." Troy said, trying to explain.

Silence.

"It's my fault, I should have told them, I should have told you." Gabriella said. "It was when we were married when I found out. I'm sorry,"

Silence.

Jack shrugged. "It's okay, they kinda look like me, don't they Annie?"

Annie smiled. "No, they have my eyes."

"Gwampa." Chris giggled.

"And your laugh," Jack included.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad…right?" Gabriella said, as she carried Natalie, who was asleep. "I think they took it pretty well, and your mom loved the kids." She said, as Troy opened the door.

"Yeah, it was nice I guess." He said, holding Chris, who was asleep in his arms. "Um, I forgot to ask. How was your date?"

Gabriella kicked off her shoes before walking up the stairs. "It was nice. Taylor had suggested him for a blind date. Tyler's really nice."

"Uh, yeah, he seems nice." Troy said awkwardly as they entered the nursery.

Gabriella gently lifted Natalie off her shoulder and placed her in her crib. "Good night," she whispered as she pulled a blanket over her. "Here, I'll tuck Chris in." she said.

Troy softly pulled Chris out of his arms and handed him to Gabby. Their hands met and immediately Goosebumps shot through Gabriella's body. Surprised, she looked up at Troy's eyes; they were soft, creamy, and blue. She had that feeling of happiness, love, and surprise, overcome her heart.

"Is there something wrong?" Troy asked, a little confused, still holding up Chris.

Gabriella shook her head to erase the moment. "No, everything is alright." She said, placing Chris in his crib.

The two exited the room and shut off the lights.

"Did you feel that?" Troy asked, out of the blue.

"What?" Gabriella asked, looking up at him.

Troy shrugged. "That…electricity that went through us when I…touched you."

There it was again, the feeling of love, happiness, and surprised. "Y-Yeah…I did. I-I'm sorry."

"No, no," he said, awkwardly. "I just haven't felt that electricity in awhile."

Gabriella stared into his soft eyes and exhaled deeply. Troy inched closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their faces were inches away and their lips finally touched. Gabriella kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. There it was the fire. The love. The electricity.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered when they finally pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've put up 3 chapters in one weekend! impressive, huh? jk (: anyways, thanks for the reviews. i'm just in such a good mood, lol.**

* * *

Troy looked at Gabriella full of worry. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

She looked in his eyes. "No, don't be." She whispered. She leaned toward his face and kissed him softly. She tightened her grip around his neck and moved closer to him.

Troy, without question, kissed her back gently suddenly reliving the feeling. He cradled her head softly. They continued kissing, their cheeks brushing, and Gabby's hand ran down his arm.

"I don't know…Troy." She said, suddenly pulling away.

"What?" he asked confused. "G-Gab…"

She shrugged. "I felt something, I did. I just don't want to be hurt again."

"You won't, I promise." He whispered into his ear and he finally kissed her again, bringing a smile to Gabriella's face.

Troy softly held her neck and pulled her closer as they were kissing, their bodies touching. Gabriella put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her face and kissed him again.

Gabriella pulled away and smirked. Troy, wanting to hold her again, looked at her confused.

"Good night, Troy." She teased with a playful smirk. She walked into her room happily.

It was Sunday morning and Gabby was in the kitchen, cutting up tiny pieces of fruits for Chris' and Natalie's snack. Every Sunday they would take a little walk in the park. When she finished she placed the fruits in little snack cups and tightened them. Then she felt muscular arms wrap around her body and lips brush her ears, swaying and tickling her.

Gabby started giggling. "Stop," she said between giggles. "I'm ticklish…ahaha. Troy…"

"What?"

Gabrielle turned around. It was Tyler. She stared at him wide-eyed. "Tyler." She said, straightening her outfit. "Um, how'd you get here?"

"Uh, your mom let me in. Did you just call me T---"

"No, I didn't." Gabby said quickly.

Tyler shrugged. "Anyways, I just wanted to stop by before work."

Gabriella nodded awkwardly. "Thanks."

"Anyways, bye." Tyler said with a charming smile kissing her on the cheek.

Hardly any fire, No electricity.

Tyler waved and walked out the back door. Gabriella let out a sigh before grabbing the phone, she quickly dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

"Hi, Tay, it's Gabby."

"Hey, Gabby. How are you?"

"Oh, fine. Thanks for the date with Tyler, he's such a sweet guy."

Taylor giggled. "See, I knew you'd like him!"

Gabriella smiled to herself. "Thanks. It's just that…I'm beginning to fall for Troy all over again…"

"What? You talked to him?"

"Yeah, we did an interview for the news and he moved in since he found out about the kids."

"Wait, wait, you're living with Troy, you have kids together, and you like him a lot. What's wrong?"

Gabby shrugged to herself. "Nothing, it's just that there's Tyler and I really like him and I know he likes me, but I don't want to be like, 'Hey, I'm getting back together with my ex-husband, is that okay?'"

Taylor laughed. "That's cute. So, do you like get see him come out of the shower?"

Gabriella laughed. "Taylor! When I'm with Troy…there's this electricity I feel when I hold his hand with Tyler there's hardly a spark. I don't want to say goodbye to Tyler, what if Troy crushes my heart again?"

"What a drama queen you are." Taylor said, sarcastically. "I can't tell you what to do, I'm married."

"Right," Gabriella laughed. "There was one night I fell asleep in his room."

"What?!" Taylor cried. "You guys---"

"No!" Gabriella said. "The kids were there, I was just so tired…and it was after my date with Tyler. Then last night Troy kissed me and there was the electricity."

"Whatever, you guys are in love. Anyways, I'd love to hear about your unofficial marriage, since you're living together, but I have to go." Taylor said.

"Bye," Gabriella said, hanging up the phone. She put the snack cups inside a little lunch box and started tiding up the kitchen.

Troy came sliding down the stairs in just a towel, looking for something in one of the laundry baskets. Gabriella looked at him, and he looked good. His upper body was exposed and Gabriella couldn't help but smile, but she shook her head.

"Troy, can you please put some clothes on?" Gabriella called from the kitchen.

Troy turned around, holding some clothes. "Yeah, yeah." He smiled.

Gabby giggled. She walked into the family room and winked and Troy, who cocked an eyebrow. Gabriella picked up Natalie and Chris and placed them in their stroller. She opened the door and walked outside.

After Natalie and Chris had their snacks, Gabriella let them play in the sandbox while she cleaned up the picnic table. She put everything back into the stroller.

"Need help?" a voice said.

"Oh, hi Ty--" Gabriella said, turning around, excepting to see Tyler's face but it was Troy. "Troy."

Troy grabbed his neck. "Were you going to call me…Tyler?"

"N-No, why would you think that?" Gabriella said, avoiding his eyes.

"Can we talk?" Troy said, sitting next to Gabriella. "Um, about last night…"

"That was big mistake, Troy." Gabriella said, finally. She looked in his eyes. "We're friends, I can't risk getting hurt again. Can we just ignore it?"

"Gabby, I can't ignore my feelings for you when every time I touch you I feel sparks. I can ignore the fact you're the only person who understands me and I definitely can't ignore the fact I have feelings for you."

Gabriella, felt tears form in her eyes. "I trusted you, Troy with everything. I love you, Troy, I really do, but everything's changed. I can't take a chance on what I want or what I feel. I can't stand being hurt, you put me in a horrible position." She said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Gabby," he whispered, as she rested her face in his shoulders. "I promised, you didn't I? No one's going to hurt you, especially not me."

Gabby looked up and kissed him softly. "I'll take this chance, only with you."

* * *

**Reviews would make my day! (: aha. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys (: thanks for the reviews! okay...here's chapter eight!**

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning and Gabby put out some fruits and cheerios in front of Natalie and Chris for their breakfast.

"Cheewio." Natalie sung.

"Mama." Chris said, holding his hands up.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him gently on the head. "Eat your breakfast."

"Cheewio. Cheewio. Cheewio." Natalie cried, stuffing a couple in her mouth.

She laughed and washed some dishes in the sink. She felt arms go around her waist and she turned around, making sure she didn't make a mistake like before. It was Troy.

"Troy…" she giggled.

Troy hugged her tightly and his lips brushed against her ear. "You look great today,"

"I'm in pajamas." She said, turning to him. She put her arms around his neck and rocked with him. She kissed him softly on the lips and she rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"Papa!" Chris cried.

Gabriella giggled and Troy kissed her back. Gabriella pushed him away, playfully. "Not in front of our kids." She smiled.

"Hey, buddy." Troy smiled, picking up Chris and throwing him up in the air.

"Papa." Natalie said.

Troy picked her up too and spun them around. "Let's watch Barney." He said, bring them to the couch.

Gabriella smiled as he sat with them on the couch and put his arms around them, like a true father. Gabriella grabbed a bowl of cheerios and sat with them on the couch. "I'm thinking of talking to Tyler tonight, he invited me to dinner."

"Okay, but be nice, he's a nice kid."

"Are they taking a nap?" Gabriella asked, sitting next to Troy on the couch as they watched some random movie.

"Yeah, they're fine." He said, as Gabby rested her head on his shoulder.

Then the doorbell rang, and Gabriella walked up to open it. She expected to see Tyler, but it was the bright and bubbly Melissa, from Troy's picture. She had short, straight blonde hair and was about Gabby's height. She had a big smile and you could smell the cheerleader in her.

"Is Troy there?" she said, excitedly.

"Yeah," Gabby said softly, opening the door and little wider.

Melissa ran inside the house and ran into Troy's arms. She unexpectedly kissed him. "I missed you so much!" she cried, snuggling her head into his shoulders, just like Gabriella does.

Gabriella watched them, feeling a little awkward and more hurt. Troy promised her he wouldn't hurt her. He lied.

Melissa wrapped her thin arms around his neck as Troy awkwardly stood there and made an odd smile. "I missed you."

"Hi…" he mumbled.

Gabriella let out a sad sigh and Troy looked at her. Gabriella shook her head and faked a smile. She turned around and Tyler was at the door.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled.

"Hey, what's going on?" he said, looking at the commotion inside.

Gabriella turned to look at them. "Nothing," she said, looking at Troy. "They're in love." She said softly.

Gabriella returned home around 11:00, much earlier then her previous date. She walked up to her porch and waved back to Tyler, who was sitting in his car. Tyler drove off and Gabriella clicked the keys into the lock and opened the door. Inside, she was Troy and Melissa sitting on the couch, her head against his shoulder and his head lovingly against hers.

Gabby let out a sigh and closed the door. Who was she to interrupt such a moment? She walked around to the side of the house. Gabriella walked on the grass and took a seat on the swinging seat that faced the back of the house. She felt a soft cool breeze brush against her face and she saw Troy walking toward her, his feet brushing against the grass.

"Hi," he said in a soft tone, sitting next to her.

"Hi," Gabriella replied, without looking at him.

"Honestly, I didn't know she was going to come. I didn't expect it, but I didn't say anything to her I didn't want to see mean." Troy said, looking at Gabriella caringly.

Gabriella put on a polite smile. "Honestly, I didn't tell Tyler yet, I didn't want to seem mean, and he's too nice."

Troy understandingly nodded. "Honestly, I was a little awkward with her when you left."

"Honestly, I was too. You must have her under your spell, Troy Bolton." She said, cracking a small smile.

Troy smiled back. "Honestly, she's 'under my spell', because we've been dating for about a year and a half—including all the months we've been together."

Gabriella didn't say anything. She just looked up at the moon and silently admired it. "Honestly, I love you."

"Honestly, I love you too." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and rested her head on Troy's shoulder, it was soft and reassuring. "I think…this is the biggest risk." She whispered. "And honestly, I want…to give us time…to see if this works out."

"It will." Troy promised.

"I'll see…if my feelings change."

Troy jumped up and turned to her. "What do you mean, _if your feelings change_?"

"If I feel comfortable about this relationship…I'm trying to handle this maturely." Gabriella sighed. "All I need is time."

* * *

**yeah, it's a little short then the previous chapters but...chyeah (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry i haven't updated in awhile. i just finished the school play, so i've been pretty busy (:**

* * *

Gabby stepped into the house, holding the mail as she returned from work. When she closed the door, she saw Troy and Melissa sitting on the couch together. _She must have stayed for the night_, Gabby thought. Gabby slipped into the kitchen as Melissa jumped up and walked to Gabriella with her big smile.

"I'm sorry we haven't met. I'm Melissa." she said, holding out her palm.

"Gabriella." she said, taking her hand.

"I know, I watch you all the time on the news." Melissa said with a smile.

Gabby smiled awkwardly. "Thanks." she said, as she returned to the kitchen. She began shuffling through the mail, when she caught a glimpse of Troy kissing Melissa softly on her forehead--just like he used to do to her.

Troy turned around at Gabby, and she quickly looked away. Troy got up and walked over to Gabby. "Hey. How was work?"

"Fine." Gabby mumbled, looking at the bills.

"Sorry about...Melissa..." he whispered.

"It's okay," Gabby said, avoiding his eyes. "Does she know?"

Troy bit his lip. "Not...really..."

Gabby looked up at Troy. "Troy," she said.

"What?" he cried. "She just arrived, and we're just hanging out."

"You're dating her Troy." Gabby said, with a sense of anger in her voice.

Troy looked at her a little confused and a little upset. "So...you've made up your mind."

"Yes, I did, Troy. And you did too...a long time ago." Gabby said, coldly walking away. She ran up the stairs to check her sleeping children.

Troy let out a shakey breath before walking back to Melissa. He sat next to her and tried to resist her hug as he sat in shock in front of the Television.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing." Troy said, as he grabbed the newspaper, he flipped through the newspaper until something caught his eye.

"Oh, look, it's Gabriella." Melissa cried, pointing to the picture of her Tyler smiling happily.

Troy began to read it aloud. "_Tyler Hamilton, the 26-year old Law Student and son of the sucessful lawyer Richard Hamilton is now engaged to Gabriella Montez, the 23-year old News Ancher on _Albequerque News. _After two years of dating, the couple has finally decided to wed. "He surprised me," the valedictorian of University of New Mexico says. "He put the ring in the cake!" she laughs. Tyler proposed last Friday, October 21 at the Savvy. "Gabby is still a little embarassed to wear the ring." Tyler laughs. "That's only because it's too fancy!" she giggles over the 10-carat diamond ring. Wedding Date is still unknown, but the couple says hopefully by the end of this year, or the beginning of next year_." Troy said with a heavy smile.

"Aww!" Melissa cooed. "That's so cute."

"Um...yeah. Is your chicken finished yet?" Troy said.

Melissa nodded and jumped, leaving Troy in disbelief.

* * *

The lunch was silent. Troy and Melissa sat across from each other, while Gabby sat on the head. All you could hear was the noise of knives and forks hitting the plate. Troy and Gabby shot each other ignoring yet angering glares as Melissa sat wide-eyed and confused.

"Um, how long have you been dating?" Gabby said with a michevous smirk toward Troy.

"We're kinda on and off, since he's always so busy, but all in all it's been about a year and a half." Melissa said, with a loving smile toward Troy.

Gabby faked a smile. "That's nice." she said in her I-hate this-but-I'm-being-nice voice.

"Oh," Melissa said, taking a sip from her drink. "I heard about your engagement."

Gabby froze and let the fork hand in her mouth. She cleared her throat and presumed. She smiled awkwardly.

"Congratulations. Troy and I read the paper. You two look great together."

Now, it was Troy's turn to smirk, since he caught her off guard.

"Thanks." Gabby said, sipping her drink.

"When did you two meet?" Melissa asked, interested.

Gabby smiled. "Uh, we met over an interview after his father won a very popular court case."

"Hmmm," Troy smirked. "I guess you have a thing for gentlemen you interview."

Melissa laughed as Gabby shot him a glare.

"I guess I do."

"So, it wasn't over a blind date?" Troy asked.

"No." she said, staring coldly at him.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked, as he and Gabby washed the dishes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabby asked, putting the dishes in the machine.

"I didn't want to seem like...I've got it all you know."

"Well," Gabriella sighed. "I didn't think it was your reason to know, Troy."

"Then why did you two introduce yourselves like that?"

Gabby shrugged. "It's just something we like to do. We just got back together from having a break."

"Why won't you wear the ring?"

Gabby looked into Troy's navy eyes. "'Cause I was in love with you. I love you, Troy, but I'm not _in_ love with you."

Troy nodded understandingly. "You love him don't you?"

"Yes, I do...very much."

* * *

**sorry again, for not updating so soon. please review! thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

"Chris," Gabby moaned tiredly, as he splashed water on her shirt. "Chris, baby, stop."

Natalie began to cry and made a scared little face as the faucet continued to run.

"Nattie, please stop. Baby, stop." Gabby said, as she rested her head on the bathtub while her children waited inside as the water began to fill up.

"Gabs?" Troy said, peeking his head in the bathroom.

Gabby lifted her head up. "Hey." She said, tiredly. "What's up?"

"Uh, why don't you take a break? I'll give them a bath."

Gabriella smiled and tiredly laughed.

"No, Gabby, seriously." Troy said.

Gabby gave him a look. "Okay," she said, softly, getting up.

"You've been pretty busy lately." Troy said, leaning on the door frame.

Gabriella stopped in front of him. "Yeah, thanks Troy." She said before walking into the hallway.

Troy let out a huge sigh before starting.

* * *

"How's the baby?" Taylor asked, sipping water.

Sharpay smiled. "Very behaved, I'm just waiting until he starts kicking." She said, gentling brushing her arm over her belly. She and Zeke have married about a year ago, and she's currently 7 months pregnant.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Gabby asked.

"Zeke wants us to combine our father's name, so we decided Michael James."

Taylor smiled. "That's so cute. I found out I'm pregnant about a week ago."

Gabriella smiled. "Congrats, Taylor!"

"Oh, once they're all born, immediate play dates." Sharpay giggled.

"Chad must be so excited."

Taylor nodded. "Definitely, he's rooting for a boy or a girl with killer basketball skills."

They all laughed.

"Oh, Gabby, I heard about your engagement!" Sharpay cried.

"Let me see the ring!" Taylor cried loudly.

Gabriella quickly blushed and ran through her purse.

"Gabby," Sharpay said. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

Gabriella pulled out a tiny bag and slipped the ring on her finger. "I don't know…it's embarrassing I guess. I'm not ashamed…just shy." She said, holding out her hand.

"It's huge!" Taylor exclaimed, as the three girls met for a little lunch. "I could buy a house with that,"

Gabby blushed and pulled her hand away. "I know, I'm not used to yet. I don't wear it often."

"What did Troy say? Aren't you living together?" Taylor asked.

"What?" Sharpay cried. "You're engaged and you're living with Troy?"

Gabby bit her lip. "It's for the kids, Shar. We recently started contemplating our feelings for each other, but he's in love with some cheerleader and I'm engaged. Nothing's gonna change."

Sharpay frowned. "Maybe you should double check those feelings, I mean, I've never met Tyler, but when you talk about him…he's just so…bland. Troy's something you love talking about."

Gabriella shook her head, denying everything. "That's not true."

Taylor made a face. "How did he take it?"

"He was a little mad…I didn't tell him in person. He found out in the newspaper."

"Harsh," Sharpay said. "Have you chosen a wedding date?"

"Um, yeah. November Seventeenth. It's a small wedding at a church then a nice wedding at his house."

"What about the dress?"

"I already have it. It's soft white, strapless, the usual. It's just simple. You girls are my bridesmaids." Gabriella smiled.

* * *

"I like everything simple, Tyler." Gabby said over the phone.

He sighed. "I know, it's just that my mom's been pressuring for a big garden wedding and a huge cake. I just want to get married…and spend the rest of my life with you."

Gabriella smiled to herself. "Thanks, tell her I love the vanilla cake and no ice sculptures, I have a feeling Chris might want to touch it."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

"And do we have to give out a picture of us for a wedding gift?"

Tyler chuckled. "It's already paid for and it's a small wedding. By the way, did you make a list of the people you want to invite?"

Gabby checked her list. _Taylor, Sharpay, Her mother, Chris, Natalie, Zeke, Chad, Troy and Melissa_. "Yeah, just had a guest for Troy, he's bringing his girlfriend."

"Oh, okay cool." He said. "I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye."

"I love you."

"You too." She said, softly, hanging up the phone.

Then the door opened, Troy slipped inside, bringing the stroller. Chris and Natalie were fast asleep. Troy was in jeans, a green shirt and a gray sweatshirt, Gabriella couldn't help but noticed.

"Where were you?" she whispered to him.

"At the park." He whispered back, putting them into the playpen.

"I've been calling you." She said, softly. "I was getting worried."

"Chill, Gabs. Why are you suddenly getting mad?"

Gabriella bit her lip. She doesn't know why. Is she jealous? Is she mad? "Why didn't you tell me about Melissa? That's why I'm mad."

Troy scoffed. "I'm the one who should be mad, Gabby. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie. We were taking a break at the time you asked!" she whispered. "I'm sorry, Troy, but…ever since this tiny fling has ended, nothing has been the same."

"You could say that." Troy said, crossing his arms. "It's obvious we're uneasy about this little relationship we had."

"I know, I'm beginning to think even as friends…it's not okay. We're only here to be parents…" Gabriella turned her back to Troy. "Nothing more."

* * *

**Harsh, right? lol, anyways, review review review! please please please! (: yeah, in a few more chapters they'll be together.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Troyella will happen soon, I promise! (:**

* * *

Gabriella cuddled with her blanket as she sipped a warm glass of hot chocolate as she sat in her bed and flipped through the channels. She tiredly surfed channel to channel, waiting for something interesting to come on. Gabby looked at her digital alarm clock, it was 2:34. She landed on some classic romantic movie. 

"_Didn't you ever love me?_" the beautiful woman said in a soft tone.

"_Of course, I always did and always will. I was just waiting for you._"

"_Why would you wait?_"

"_To see if you're heart's in the right place._"

"_It is,_" she said, deep in his arms. "_It's with you_."

Gabriella watched the TV bleakly and held her cup tighter. She looked at her closet. Hanging on a hanger covered in clear plastic was a soft silk dress with a small train and a matching veil with a little crown. She looked at the gown in the closet. She looked at the engagement ring sitting alone on her night table. She looked at her wedding plans sitting on her lap. She looked at the calender. She looked at heart. Two weeks.

_That was so overdramtic_, Gabriella thought, thinking about what she said to Troy earlier. When she came down stairs he was gone. He was probably off with the Chad and the boys, but Taylor wouldn't allow it. He was probably at Melissa's house. Yeah, Melissa's house.

Suddenly, the sound of the door clickling ran through her ears. The door shut and Gabby could hear feet shuffle downstairs, in an unorganized pattern. Gabby bit her lip and turned off the TV. She stepped out of her room, and clinged to the wall. She heard a deep creaky footstep slowly banging up the stairs. Gabriella came to the corner and poked her head out. She same a figure of a man, fists clenched. She slowly crept up as he came closer.

It was Troy.

He suddenly, collapsed and Gabriella managed to catch him nearly before he fell. As she struggled to hold him up, she wondered if we was drunk. With the sudden smell of alcohol, he was. She sat down in the middle of the hallway and leaned Troy against the wall. Troy would never drink, ever. He cared too much about basketball to put his health in risk. He would never do something to ruin his chances for basketball, but he already did what he thought could ruing it...marrying Gabby.

"Oh, Troy." she said softly, as she pushed back his soft brown hair.

Troy's eyes fluttered and he began to get drowsy. "...Gabby..." he mumbled.

Gabriella played with his hair and smiled to herself. "Why do something like this?"

"Because of you."

Suddenly, Gabby could feel her eyes sting with tears and her vision became blurry as Troy tiredly rested his head on the wall. She took in a long breath and wiped her eyes. _Why am I scared?_

Gabby stood up and pulled Troy up, she led him to his room and pushed him on the bed. She tucked him in, like she did to her own children and smiled to herself. "Oh, Troy." she whispered to herself before turning off the lights.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a short chapter. I need time to think...i'm not going on hiatus or anything! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, i just keep putting out chapters! (: and answering questions from ... lol925**

**the reason gabby said thank you to taylor in a few chapters ago was because, it's like always saying thank you for something that happened awhile ago. it's like being grateful. HSM presented gabriella as very smart, very naive, very kind, and humble. humble as in being a little embarassed to show off her singing talent. **

**the kids recently turned three. the kids are Troy's. Troy and Gabby were married for about a year, the thing is about two years later. their birthday was recent. let's do some math. before annullment was january/febuary. the kids were born sept./october say ... '04. '05 1. '06 2. '07 3. they turned three right before gabby and troy met again. ****gabby and troy already know each other and they are his kids too.**

**and i prefer short chapters because long chapters bore the heck out of me. that's why i try to keep paragraphs and chapters short.**

**i can go into further detail. more questions? review! thanks for the questions!**

**

* * *

**

Troy woke up the next morning with a huge headache and immediately went back to sleep. When he woke up, it was around 2:30. He got up, took a shower, changed, and took this kids out for a walk in the park.

"Dada." Natalie cooed as she grabbed Troy's nose.

Troy moved his head up as Natalie giggled, sitting contently on Troy's lap. Chris was twisting plastic car keys in the double stroller. Natalie clapped her hands, she suddenly put on an upsetting face and patted her stomach.

"Hungry already?" Troy said, taking her off his lap and placing her on her stroller. He grabbed the lunch box and bulled out two small plastic containers of Cheerios, he opened them up and gave both of them one each.

Troy smiled to himself.

"Troy?" a familiar voice said.

It was Melissa.

"Hey, Melissa." Troy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a jog. What are you doing here...with these kids? Are you babysitting?"

"These kids are mine." Troy corrected.

Melissa gave him a puzzled look. "Wait, what? These two are your's?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What? Please, rewind." she said, a little annoyed. "You had them with who?"

"Gabby." he said, proudly.

"Gabriella? I thought we're _dating_." Melissa snapped.

Troy nodded. "Gabby and I were married back in college and we got annulled a year later and she had kids...and didn't tell me." Troy explained.

"Thank you for telling me this, _now_." she snapped, storming off.

_Drama Queen_.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Chad said, over the other line.

"Melissa found out about the Natalie and Chris and is totally pissed at me and I'm in love with Gabby but she's engaged. You?" Troy said.

Chad 'tsk-ed. "Sucks. Well, Taylor's been pregnant for like...2 weeks and she's been in hardcore baby preparation mode. She has a list of about 30 names, boy and girl each. She's already decided which room is going to be used for the nursery. She's got a perfect color which would give the baby a 'good lifestyle'. This is all thanks to this book Sharpay suggested."

"Perfect color?" Troy said, confused.

"Yeah, it's between a very soft yellow, soft blue, and a creamy green. '_Soft and creamy colors give a positive lifestyle while also giving a nice shade with the sun and snow_'." He said, mocking Taylor.

"What?" Troy laughed. "At least you're happy."

"Yeah..." Chad said, happily. "I hope you are too. I gotta go, I have a feeling Taylor wants advice on the perfect texture for the blankets. Good luck, man."

"Yeah, thanks." Troy said, hanging up.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it... (: would you like questions answered? review, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**thanks! _you'll be in my heart_ is stuck in my head! (:**

* * *

"Three days." Clara said to her daughter with a soft smile. She zippered her daughter's wedding gown and she tried it on in the tailor's. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah." Gabby said bleakly, looking at herself on the three-way mirror.

Clara raised an eyebrow. "You sound _so_ excited," she said, sarcastically. "You're just waiting for your heart to trust your decision."

Gabriella smiled at her mother through the mirror.

"It does that all the time." Clara ensured her. "You wonder, over and over again if you're making the right choice and in the end it all comes to you." she said, as she fixed up the dress. "You look lovely," she said over the mirror.

Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella's cousin, Emilia enter in the room with fluffly, glittery, bright pink dresses on with awkward faces. The dress had a thick strap with feathers hanging and the trim like a glittered boa.

"What in the world..." Clara mumbled to herself.

"This," Taylor said with a quick spin. "...is what Mrs. Hamilton suggested."

Clara chuckled then cleared her throat.

"It's called the feather duster." Sharpay said, bleakly, wearing the maternity version.

Gabriella and her mom burst out laughing, nearly in tears.

"You look like the girl versisons of Big Bird!" Gabriella cried as they retreated to the dressing room.

"Mrs. Hamilton has a big taste." Clara said as Gabby gave her final twirl. "I hope you have a good taste in men." she smiled.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tyler." Gabriella said.

"Uh, Gabs, it's Troy..." he said, on the other side of the line.

Gabriella hit her head with her palm. "Right, sorry. I just called your number because...I was just caught up...I wasn't paying attention." she said. "I lost focus." _Especially when I'm with you_.

"Nah, it's okay."

"You're not with..."

"No." Troy sighed. "She's really pissed at me. I didn't mention the kids until about two days ago. She's not a happy camper."

"Not a happy camper? She's a cheerleader, she should be like that 24/7." Gabriella smiled.

Troy laughed. Gabriella's heart melted. It was love filled with denial.

"True. It's nice to talk to you again."

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

"Since this is the night before your wedding," Sharpay said. "And a sleepover night, in tradition, we must hold a full-on boys quiz."

"What?" Taylor laughed.

All three girls were in the Danforth living room having another one of their traditional sleepovers the night before Gabby's wedding. All in their pajamas, the girls are sitting on their sleeping bags.

"About our husbands or husband-to-be of course." Sharpay said, handing them each a random magazine. "We all have different quizzes, do I'd love to see the results!"

"Does Zeke approve of this?" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, he's right there when I do them. He's been totally tight about me going on this sleepover, since the baby. I have a huge bag, in case I go into labor."

"Safety first," Taylor smiled.

"Okay, now fill in the quiz!"

Gabby looked at the quiz. _Who are you in love with? Boy A or Boy B? _Gabriella made a face. Perfect, she thought.

_Do you get jitters when your with him?_

Boy A: Hardly

Boy B: When I hear his voice

_What does he do to make your day?_

Boy A: Tell me he loves me.

Boy B: Smile.

_Does he care about you?_

Boy A: Yes

Boy B: Yes

_Which High School Stereotype is he?_

Boy A: Sucessful, semi-geeky Bussiness type.

Boy B: Pure Jock.

_What do you love/hate about him?_

Boy A: I love his personality, he's so sweet and caring. I hate that he doesn't fully understand me.

Boy B: I love his smile, his sweet personality, his thoughtfullness, his flaws. I hate how I can't admit how much I love him.

It was too obvious who she was in love with. Gabriella through the magazine away, she was in denial.

* * *

**THE WEDDING IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ... DUN-DUN-DUN! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**hi guys. thanks again, i love you all (: **

* * *

"Isn't that a pretty dress, Nattie?" Gabriella said in a soft voice, as she fixed the bow on the dress.

"Gabriella, dear, don't crouch down in your gown." Her mother said, fixing the the trim on Emilia's soft yellow dress.

Gabby smiled and lifted Natalie up. The wedding day has arrived quicker then Gabriella has imagined, as the girls dressed up in the Hamilton's den. Make-up and hair products filled a whole table and the plastic that covered the dresses, were hanging from the couch.

"Ten minutes," Clara said. "Girls, you should get going." she said to the bridesmaid.

"Good luck, Gabby." Sharpay said, clapping excitedly.

"Yeah, Gabriella." Taylor smirked, as she picked up Natalie and the bridesmaid left the room.

Gabriella slipped into the seat in front of the vanity. Clara stood behind her and began to fix her hair.

"Does your heart trust you yet?" Her mother smirked to herself.

Gabby smiled at her mother.

"When I was dating...I think his name was...Rob..." her mother said, pinning Gabby's hair.

"What? Too many boyfriends to remember?" she giggled.

Clara laughed. "No, it's just that their never as important as your father." she said. "Well, I was dating Rob for about a year and a half, and out of nowhere, he asks me to marry him. At the time, I've known your father for about six years, and we've only dating for two years and we broke up and then I dated Rob."

"Wow." Gabby said with a warm smile.

Clara nodded. "I had an engagement party and I invited your father...and I was making a cake, your favorite, strawberry. And I was looking for the icing in the closet. Your father, came in and locked the door and told me he loved me and couldn't live a day without knowing I was happy." Clara smiled at her daughter. "He said, if I was happy, I could leave. And...I didn't, and you know the rest of the story. If you're happy, Gabriella, then you can leave and walk down that aisle." Her mother pinned the veil on her and kissed her on the forehead. "You're daddy's very proud, Gabby, he's smiling at you." she said, before leaving Gabby alone in the room.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Is she really happy? Is she happy when Tyler says he loves her? Or is she happy when she knows Troy is there? Gabby jumped up and walked out of the house, cutting the lines of the bridesmaid.

"Gabby, where are you going?" Taylor cried.

Gabby ran outside into the beautiful garden. There was a white cloth on the floor and chairs filled with numerous people. Tyler was proudly standing by the alter. The wedding was perfect. The guy wasn't. Gabby ran down the aisle, turning heads as she ran. She ran up to Tyler and smiled.

"I love you." she whispered as the guests began to whisper, confusingly.

"I love you too." Tyler smiled back.

"I love you so much...that I know you're making the wrong desicion..." Gabby said, feeling her eyes sting with tears. She kissed him on the forehead and gave him a hug. "Don't make this mistake."

Tyler let go. "Thanks..." he said, awkwardly.

"You were never meant for me, Tyler, you know that." Gabriella slipped the ring into his hands. "Thank you for everything."

"Thank you, Gabriella. There's always been someone who left a mark in my heart."

Gabriella smiled sincerely. "Then go find her, Tyler."

Tyler nodded and ran out of the ceremony and jumped into his black BMW and drove off. Gabby turned to his mother, sitting in the first aisle. She was in a short white gown and large garden hat with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hamilton."

Gabby ran back up the aisle and went into the house. Sharpay and Taylor wrapped her in a huge hug with big smiles. Clara gave her a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Clara whispered.

Gabby let go of her mom and smiled. "Thank you," she said, as she ran into the den. She grabbed her keys from the coffee table and heard the door lock. She turned around and saw Troy, standing in front of the door, blocking her.

"Troy..." she whispered.

* * *

**Cliffhanger... (: typical, cliche wedding event, right? lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys...yeah...graudation friday was so amazing! lol.**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late..." Troy said, walking closer to Gabby.

She suddenly felt the sparks, she'd been longing to feel again. "No, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I just wanted to see you first, you look amazing by the way." Troy said, with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Troy. Can I say something?" Gabby asked, as her fingers played with the car keys.

Troy nodded.

"I love you, Troy." Gabby said. "And I'm sorry I haven't realized what's been in front of me, this whole time. I don't love you like...I said before...I love you, like I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you, I need to. I'm sorry I haven't said it earlier...that was only because I was afraid you'd break my heart again. I was afraid, Troy. You crushed me. And now, I'm crazy taking another chance with you, but I love you. And now...I'm afraid I'm too late." Gabriella said, she could feel her eyes sting with tears and the rolled down her cheeks.

She stood there, in tears, just after she poured her heart out and Troy just stood there. Gabby looked at him, and he just looked away. She began to cry even harder, flooding her make-up as she held her face in her hands.

Troy then walked closer and held her tightly. Gabby began to cry on his sweater as he held her lovingly.

"I love you, Gabby." Troy whispered.

Gabby smiled and held him closer as he kissed her softly on the forehead. Gabby looked up at him and smiled. Troy looked into her eyes, realizing how life was without her, horrible. Troy kissed her passionately and held her closer. Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Troy's hand gently grabbed her waist and began to ran up the side's of her body, causing Gabby to let go and laugh. Troy smiled and held her closer and kissed her again, he didn't want to let go. The electricity ran through their bodies fluently, a feeling Gabby hasn't felt for awhile. Their rested their foreheads together and he held on to her waist and spun her happily around the room.

Then Clara opened the door. "Oh, dear." she smiled. Chris and Natalie were right behind her.

"Icky!" Chris cried.

Natalie clapped her hands.

"This is just like high school," Taylor said, shaking her head.

"They're literally glued to each other."

Gabby smiled at them and turned to Troy. She looked into his deep blue eyes as he held her tighter. She kissed him again. It was perfect.

* * *

**awww, the end is near! ): like two or three more chapters. and ... how is troy gonna explain this to melissa? dun dun.**


	16. Chapter 16

**yay reviews, i love you all. my summer is just beginning, so there's time to update, lol. **

* * *

"Truth or Dare..." Troy began with a big smile on his face. 

Gabby burst out laughing. "Aw, c'mon." she said, grabbing his hand, interlocking fingers.

Troy couldn't help but laugh with her and hold her hand tighter.

"Dare." Gabriella smiled.

"I dare you...to play me a song and sing."

Gabriella laughed as she dug her face in his shoulder. "I can't sing!"

"What?" Troy laughed. "You're amazing...I haven't heard you sing in years."

"Fine." Gabriella said, she jumped up from the couch and slid onto the piano stool. She pulled up the cover as her hands hovered over the keys. She began to play a soft melody and she slowly began to sing along.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

Gabby then played the overture and turned to Troy who was completely speechless. He stood there, gazing at her, mesmerized by her voice, by her presence. It's been so long.

"Was I that bad?" Gabriella said.

"No," he said, as she sat back on the couch next to him. "You were amazing." he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

The door slammed opened and the couple pulled away softly and turned at their new guest, the one, the only Melissa. She stood on the doorway with her hand on her hip, a little surprised.

"What is going on?" Melissa cried. "First you tell me you have kids, now you're making them?"

"Melissa..." Troy said, standing up. "I'm sorry...I think you know what this means."

"I do." she said, softly, sounding a little upset.

"You know that I'm not the one, Melissa." Troy said.

"I-I'm sorry..." she stuttered, as she left.

Troy sat back down on the couch next to Gabby. "I think she'll be okay."

"I know she is." Gabby said, holding Troy's head and kissing him passionately. She held his face softly as he held her tightly around the waist and pulled her body closer. His fingers gently ran down the side of her body and she began to giggle. He kissed her passionately and held on to her. This time, for good.

* * *

Gabriella went to work with a big smile on her face, it's been three weeks after sucessfully getting back the man she loves and she's pregnant. It was around Christmas time, and Gabriella was outside of East High, doing a special on a Christmas decorating contest.

Mr. Garrets, her boss, walked up to her. "This explains everything," he instructed her, handing her a paper. "The winning team wins 3,000 dollars for their club or sport and the rest with 1,000 from our station." Suddenly his phone rang, he walked away to answer it.

A Camera man handed her the microphone and her earpiece. She reviewed the paper and did some editing. Mr. Garrets returned, holding his cell phone.

"Anything goes, okay?" he said.

Gabriella nodded. The camera man warned her when the camera would be rolling. He held up his fingers and the red button lit up.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez here in the parking lot of East High. We're holding a tree decorating contest with five teams. Each team is part of a club or sport at East High, and the winner wins 3,000 dollars from Albuquerque News." Gabby turned to the teams, who held streamers and other decorations by a tall tree. "On your mark, get set, go!" she cried. Gabriella laughed as the five teams rushed to decorate their tree. From the corner of her eye, she could swear she saw Troy, but she quickly brushed it off.

"Time's up!" Gabby cried. As she judged each other the trees, she finally declared Team 3, as the winner. "Team 3 wins!" she cries. Gabby walked over to the team. "What club or sport do you guys represent?" she asked, holding the microphone to one of the girls.

"We're apart of the Drama Club!" the cheered.

Gabriella smiled. "In High School, I also participated in the Drama Club." she laughed, as the team cheered. Gabriella turned back to the camera. "All teams win 1,000 dollars for the club!"

Then Troy ran up to her, while the camera was still rolling. "Gabby," Troy said with a big smile.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Troy got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring. "I love you, Gabby, and it was the biggest mistake in the world letting you go. And...this time, I learned my lesson. I would never let go of you again. Will you marry me?"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, as Troy took her hand. "Yes, Troy." she said, with a big smile on her face. Troy grabbed her by the waist and spun her around as the crew clapped wildly.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered, before he kissed her softly.

* * *

**yay! troyella (: i told you. ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! THE LAST CHAPTER IS THE EPILOGUE.**

**and the song is not mine, it's my heart by paramore.**


	17. Chapter 17

**many reviews, yay. i love you all (: i keep listening to paramore. watch paramore, misery business on youtube. their amazing. i've decided this is the last chapter, yeah. that's how i roll (x AND TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! (:**

* * *

_Four years later..._

Gabriella held a barette in her mouth as she tied up Natalie's curly light brown hair into pigtails. It was Natalie and Chris's first day of school. After she finished Natalie's hair she went down stairs to prepare breakfast, which was hectic. Natalie and Chris sat on the counter, eating some toast and cereal as Chris continously begged to ride his bike to school.

"No, Chris, Mrs. Danforth said she would pick you up." Gabby said.

"But, Ma..." Chris moaned with a mouthful of cereal.

"Ew, that's so gross." Natalie complained.

Three-year old Ryan ran down the stairs with his Superman backpack, skipping every other step. He ran toward his mother and gave her a big hug, squeezing her legs.

"Mommy, are you going to be on TV today?" he said, in his cute voice.

Gabriella smiled. "Yes, baby. Go sit next to Chris and eat some breakfast." She smiled at her children, Chris looked just like Troy but with a darker hair color and even has some basketball moves like him too. Natalie looked just like Gabriella, but with bright blue eyes like Troy's a few basketball moves too, but has more singing interest. Ryan was more of a mix, he had a cute little button nose like Gabriella, light brown hair like Troy, and hazel-blue eyes, which Troy always claims is his.

Then, from the living room, little baby Isabelle began to cry. Gabriella rushed over to her 1-year old daughter and picked her up. She held her by the hip and held her closely. She gave her a little bottle and she quietly sipped it.

"Can you wake up, Daddy?"

The three children's faces lit up as the jumped up the stairs into the master bedroom, where Troy was still asleep under the covers. Chris jumped on him. "Wake up!" he cried. Natalie laughed as she jumped on the bed and Ryan attempted to tackle his father. Troy grabbed them all and began to tickle them.

"What's going on?" Gabriella said, as she stuck her head in the room.

"Hey, baby." Troy said with a soft smile as he got up and gave his wife a kiss.

"Ewwww." Chris and Natalie said in unison.

Troy and Gabby laughed as he gave her a hug. He took little Isabelle of her hip and put her up in the air and held her tightly. "C'mon, kids, we're late for school."

Natalie, Chris, and Ryan ran down stairs and grabbed their backpacks as Troy and Gabriella followed them to the door. They opened the door and rushed outside. The Danforth car pulled up in front of the house and the minivan slid open. Inisde, Taylor was driving her Three-year old daughter, Caitlyn and Sharpy and Zeke's son, Michael. The Bolton kids ran inside as Gabby waved to her best friend.

"Could you imagine that every morning?" Gabriella said, closing the door.

"I'd love that, only if you'd be the one waking me up every morning," Troy said, jokingly, as he held Isabelle closer.

"Of course," she said, as she kissed him softly on the lips

* * *

**Thank you all for reading...I'd love suggestions for a new story since I'm a little short on ideas. thank you all so much for reading! (: i appreciate everything. check out my new story, _Somethings Change, _which you could find on my profile, lol. thank you all once again! (: i feel sad now that this story is over...lol.**

**love, _xlovelyloserface_**


End file.
